Dark Angel of Nightfall Kingdom
by Ladyofthewest15
Summary: An Angel from a dark kingdom, She has nowhere to go, The outside world she finds that she belongs. A little girl changes her heart and falls for a cold taiyoukai.Can she change him or will war come? Completed Sesshoumaru x OC
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angels of Nightfall Kingdom

By,

Lady of the west 15

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomes lost while searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

* * *

"A kingdom not far from the Western lands remained hidden for centuries against visitors it was called Nightfall kingdom. Angels that have fallen from the heavens went there. They say that the angels were sent back because they had evil hearts that tricked the gods." 

" Really?" asked a young boy. He had silver hair down to his waist, two stripes on each cheek and golden eyes that could pierce right through you. A crescent moon on his forehead made it clear on who he was, the prince of the western lands, Sesshoumaru.

" Yes dear from what has been handed down for years." Said his mother, a tall lady. Two stripes on each cheek. She had brown eyes and wore a long kimono. He sat in her lap looking at the book she was reading.

" Lets see, okay. As the began to evolve, the wings turned black and they grow out of the angels back when he/she called for them. They called themselves Dark Angels or Deans because some had demon blood running through their veins."

" What are Deans?"

" Angels with half angel blood and demon."

" Oh. What do they look like?"

" No one knows."

" Oh. Why?"

" Because the kingdom is hidden, Sesshoumaru. We cannot find it. Magic surrounds it."

" Someday it'll be found. Magic doesn't last forever. Even the strongest witches fall."

" Yes that's true. They say that the angels live among us because their wings were destroyed during fights." Sesshoumaru started yawning. " Time for bed." She tucks him in and leaves eight year old Sesshoumaru to dream.

* * *

Fifty years later…. 

A girl about twenty-two stares down at the pond. All alone no one to keep her from the sadness from within.

" Naomi?" She stared down in the pond, tears from her eyes dripped they were not regular tears but blood ones. " Your mother wants to see you." Naomi stood up and walked with the woman to her mother. She rarely talked. She was a dean not accepted in the kingdom. People would beat her and try to tare her wings off so she would be banished from the kingdom. Her father was a demon of some type. She never met him. (A/n: A dean is a like a half demon. I took the de in demon and the an in angel and got dean.)

" Naomi. I need you run an errand for me."

" What is this errand?" She asked.

" Its beyond the barrier. A village where your father lives." She nodded. Her mother gave her the letter and off she went.

**Naomi's side of the story….**

She sent me off. I rarely talked to anyone for they were noting to me. I was a dean, a half-breed in their eyes. I was nothing to them. I was a nuisance I walked this earth with no propose. My heart sealed off to others. They would beat me even try to brake my wings off. I'm a dark angel. I had black hair and dark blue eyes. Two black wings would grow out of my back when I called upon them. I wore a black stripe dress that was down to my knees. A gold band was on my right leg just above the knee. I also wore a diamond looking thing that was purple. On my wrist, I had wristbands on and bracelets too. Then a gold band on my shoulders. I could use a sword that was made out of dark energy even bow and arrows.

I finally reached the barrier. A woman appeared wearing rags. She had golden hair and silver eyes.

" Ahh. Princess you have arrived." I stared at her. I never talked to people who I didn't like. " Just like the rumors you don't talk and a dean I see."

" We all do respect witch now will you let down the barrier."

" That is quite rude. Princess Naomi."

" I am sorry but my patience runs thin today. Forgive me Yes I am a dean and I do not like to be around other full bloods."

" All is forgive. Have a sit." I wanted to get this over with but it is quite rude since she did hold this barrier up around our kingdom. I sat next to her. " Being a dean is not as horrible as it sounds."

" What are you talking about! I'm a half-breed. I don't belong here!"

" Naomi…. You are gifted. Your stronger then any angel who lives here. Demon blood runs through your veins and your father is quite strong. He is an Inu one of the powerful ones too. People beat you because they're afraid of your power. Maybe a couple years of training and you could master them."

" Don't be foolish."

" I'm not now." A blue mist surrounded her body and the barrier opened a crack. " There are somethings you know. First, tell no one of this place. Second, Don't show your true identity and last don't become friends with anyone stay in the shadows."

" Yes and thank you." I walked through the crack and left into the other side. A forest covers the barrier. I stepped in the light. It was blinding but it didn't kill me. We have no sun in our kingdom only the moon.

I walked through the path and found a village. Children that were playing ball stopped and looked at me. Everyone stared at me in silent. Why were they staring? I didn't have my wings out. Maybe it was my clothes. I walked through the village until I met the path that leads to the western palace. Now I was lost Mother said if I followed the village north, it would lead to two paths. However, theres only one. I walked farther into the path. I stopped something was drawling near. Suddenly a lesser demon jumped at me. It was a snake. Its fangs ready to dig into my skin. I blocked its attack with my energy sword. Again he came at me but before he could hit a green whip slashed through the snake dissolving it. I fell on my butt and looked up at the person who saved me it was a man probably a full demon. He had long silver hair to his waist and golden eyes. Two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He wore armor and had two swords on his side. A child stepped out from behind him and a green toad after.

" Sesshoumaru-sama who is that?" she asked. I stood up and looked at this so called Sesshoumaru-sama.

" My name is Naomi. Whats yours?" I wasn't in the mood for talking but the child was so cute.

" I'm Rin. Do you like flowers?" she came out from behind her lord and walked over to me.

" Yes I do." I kneeled down by her. " How old are you?"

" Eight. How old are you?"

" Old enough." She stared at me. " Okay I'm sixty years old. But in human years I'm twenty two."

" Wow! Really!" I nodded. " Sesshoumaru-sama can Naomi-sama follow us?" He looked as if he hadn't moved a muscle all that time. A toad was about to speak up.

" My lord are you going to let this wench follow us?" He squawked. How dare this toad thing call me a wench!

" Jaken."

" Yes my lord?"

" Shut up."

" Yes my lord." wow he had a sexy voice. I liked it. This world was different from ours.

" You woman are demon?"

" Maybe." I said. I stood up and looked him straight into the eye. He showed no emotion. " I'm half actually." Oh Shit! I just told him something that wasn't supposed to be said.

" Explain. You don't smell with human blood."

" I am sorry but I can't. I need to find my father and return home. Can you please help me?"

" No."

" Fine. Anyways thank you for saving me." I started walking away. However, Rin ran up to me and hugged my leg.

" But Naomi-sama won't play with Rin?"

" Sorry Rin. I have to find my father then go back home. You're the first person that ever spoke to me without beat me."

" Beatings?"

" Where I come from. I don't belong."

" What are you?"

" Some day I'll tell you. But until that time comes. See ya Rin-chan." I walked off leaving the group to whatever. That was the most I talked all year. The child makes me feel…. Happy. The sun was beginning to set. Tonight I would rest and begin to travel again tomorrow.

* * *

A/n: I hope you like it. Please Review! This is my third fanfict so please review and give me some ideas. Hardly anyone does. (Tear streaming down face) I hope people like my work other wise I'll just delete them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pairings: Sess/Nao, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Rin/Ship

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or gang. I can dream though and I don't own I'm already there by lonestar.

Summary:

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomes lost while searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morning came and I found myself staring at two beautiful golden eyes. I knew whom they belonged to that Lord Sesshoumaru.

" YAY! Naomi-sama is up!" yelled Rin.

" What are you doing here?" I asked while yawning. I sat up and looked at her.

" Rin thought that you would be lonely and begged Sesshoumaru-sama to follow you." Said Rin.

" Oh. So the Ice lord is going to help-," Before I could finish he had me pinned up in the tree by the neck.

" Woman you are going to show your respect to me or I'll cut of your head."

" Threaten…. (Cough) Me all you like and even kill me. No one cares…. I have no one to miss me."

" Rin will miss you." Said the little girl almost in tears.

" Except her." I pointed out. His grip loosened and dropped me on my butt.

" Your only alive because of Rin. I would have-"

" Killed me and crop me into tiny pieces I know. I've heard it before." I was really pissing him off.

" So Rin what are we doing to do now?"

" Will Naomi-sama play with Rin?"

" Sure. Why not!"

" Your it." She ran from me. Sesshoumaru sat down by the tree and closed his eyes.

" Not fair." I chased after her pretending that I couldn't catch her. " Oh your just too fast for me." I fell and acted exhausted. I closed my eyes and waited for my prey to arrive.

" Naomi-sama? Are you ok?" I jumped at her. She screamed and woke Sesshoumaru. He stared at us and rested again. Then we both started laughing which was the first. This child changed me and I barely knew her. I never act like this. I could feel a dark energy appoaching.

" Rin hide." Said Sesshoumaru. She nodded and ran by Jaken. A man in a baboon suit jumped in between us.

" Good to see you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru didn't answer but went into a fighting stance. " Not talkative today o well. I'm here for the dean."

" Dean? I haven't seen one. Their fairly tales Naraku."

" Theres one standing by you." Sesshoumaru looks at me.

" I'm not a dean I'm a half breed of some sort." I lied by hopefully he didn't notice. Naraku leaped at me. I use my energy sword and cut the puppet in half. It wasn't real. He was controlling it. Rin came out and looked at me. My sword vanished. She came up to me and I gave her a hug. " Are you ok?" She nodded. Sesshoumaru started walking away and told Jaken to stay.

" Will Naomi-sama stay with Rin?" I nodded and she jumped for joy. I laughed at her antics. It was around lunch time. I needed to leave and find my father. Then I'll be able to stay with Rin. Sesshoumaru has been gone for an hour now. Rin was singing about Sesshoumaru returning. She stopped and looked at me.

" Can you sing Naomi-sama?"

" Yes."

" Will you sing for me?"

" Sure." Lets see.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

I ended the song early. So she wouldn't get bored of my voice.

" That was pretty did you make it up?"

" Yes. We need to find your lord."

" But Sesshoumaru-sama told us to stay." I blust could be heard in the distance, yelling too. Trees came falling toward us. I took Rin in my arms and dodge. Sesshoumaru came into the clearing fighting. A guy with ears on top of his head, long silver hair and golden eyes. I think their brothers. I landed far enough from them.

" Rin who is that guy?"

" That's Sesshoumaru-sama's half brother Inuyasha." They were really going after each other. Blood was splashing everywhere. Before I knew it Sesshoumaru was deflecting in attack that Inuyasha sent. It was heading toward Rin. My wings grew out of my back. It was seconds away from her, I jumped in front of Rin and covered her. The attack hit me but lucky that I can create barriers. It finally died down. I looked down at Rin. She had a surprise look on her face.

" You're an angel!" She cried and touch my feathers. I turned around and looked at the other people who were staring at me. There was another group of people. A girl with strange clothing stood with a fox demon on her shoulder. A demon slayer and a monk with a neko by their sides. All looked at me.

" Rin I have to go." I let go of the child and was about to left off the ground but she still hong on to me.

" Don't leave Rin."

" Rin please let go please I have to leave."

" No! Stay play with Rin." She started crying into my dress. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and walked up to me. I back away and pulled my wings in closer to my body.

" Your wings they are black."

" Yes." I stepped farther away. " Don't touch me."

" You're the Dean that Naraku was talking about." I nodded.

" Inuyasha whats a dean?" asked the girl in strange clothing.

" An angel that is half demon half angel." He answered. I pulled my wings back into my body.

" I…I have to go. I can't stay here." I began running. Rin was yelling out my name. A white blur passed me and I ran into something hard, I fell on my butt and looked up to what I bumped into. It was Sesshoumaru.

" Where do you think your going?"

" Away from here." I got up and dusted off my black dress.

" Your going no where. You are going to teach Rin."

" I need to find my father. I'm not supose to be here."

" I want the full story." He grabbed me by the waist and the whole world turned into a blur.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I have so many ideas! And I have a headache. PLEASE REVIEW! Just press that wonderful button.

Thanks to HahaI'mBetterThanYou. Your always the first to review thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary:

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomes lost while searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We passed so many things. The scenes turned from forest to plains. We reached a palace, which was probably his. The gates open and he began to slow until we stopped. He dropped me. Blood stained my black dress. I looked up at him; his whole front was covered in blood. A couple of servants came out and waited for his command. He walked to the doors, an arm around his waist. I came up by him and tired to help him but he pushed me away. He was in pain but no one bothered to help him. I tired again and this time he pushes me away.

" He got you good." He stared at me then pushed me away. " Let me help you. Your in pain I can see it." I walked by his side. Servants stared at me as we walked to where ever. Doors lined the hallway, we came to a hallway that at the end had two large doors there. He opened them and walked in I followed. I think it was his room. There was a king size bed, paintings along the walls, they were painted dark red. He sat on his bed and began to take off his armor or what was left of it. I snapped at of my daze and began to him. He growled at me but I didn't care. He needed help.

" Why are you helping me?" He said while I throw his armor to the ground.

" Because obviously you can't do it by yourself."

" I need no one."

" Okay drop the tough guy act. It isn't working." I began helping him with his top. He was really bulit. His chest strong looking. I looked at his arms and notice he didn't have in left arm it was a stumb. " How did this happen?" He didn't answer. His wounds were still bleeding. " Fine don't answer but at least let me heal you." I touched his shoulder and I focused on healing the wounds. My energy duin though my hand and to him and the last thing I remember was falling. Everything was black.

* * *

The warm sun sweep though the blinds. I woke into a soft bed the covers covered my naked body. Wait did I say naked! I looked under my covers to find myself naked. I was in Sesshoumaru's room. That pervert saw me naked! 

" Morning." He came walking in with my clothes and throw them on the bed. " I didn't see you naked." I sat up and held the sheet to my chest then grabbed my clothes.

" Good. Now can you leave so I may dress." He turned around. " Fine. If you peep-"

" I will not lower myself to that." I got up and dressed quickly while I stared at him.

" Fine I'm done now you may look." He turned around. " Where is Rin?"

" We will find her today. Tell me your story behind the wings."

" Let see. My dad found my mom. They had me. That's it." I sat on the bed.

" More."

" Fine. My dad is this famous Inu that I heard so much about. My parents met but my dad couldn't stay so he lives somewhere in the west. Everyday I was beat because of my blood. I cry blood not water. If I could change I would." He sat next to me. I didn't bother looking at him. My head hang low and tears dared to fall. " Thank you for helping me. Since I've been in this world I feel like I belong. I want to find my father and meet him."

" What does he look like?"

" He is tall, with white hair and green eyes. His name is Nasha."

" I've met him. He owns lands south of here. If you took the southern path you'll be there within two days." He said while getting up.

" Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone. It feels like…." I stopped he didn't need to know my problems. I already said too much.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for not updating for awhile. I was camping in door county. So I didn't get a chance to type. I hope you like this chapter. Now push that beautiful purple button. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary-

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomes lost while searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone. It feels like…." I stopped he didn't need to know my problems. I already said too much.

" I will accompany you. We leave tonight."

" Thank you." He left. I sat on the bed just thinking about stuff. I couldn't stop thinking about Sesshoumaru. He was always on my mind. I felt sleep take over and I dozed off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke to a hand shaking me. I sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru. He had his cold emotionless face on.

" We're leaving." I got up and blushed my black hair. We left after a couple of minutes. We walked the forest path. Lesser demons were all around us, Sesshoumaru paid no heed to them. None seem to show them selves. It seemed like hours walking this path.

" Sesshoumaru where are we?" I asked

" Entering your father's territory." He stopped. " He's here." A figure was jumping from tree to tree branch. He landed next to us.

" Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru. What brings you here?"

" Her." He turned toward me. I hind behind his back.

" Her? Naomi?"

" Yes."

" Is that really you?" I nodded and he hugged me. " Daughter I haven't seen you since you were born." I hugged him back. " You look just like your mother."

" Umm… Thanks."

" You probably don't know me-"

" Mother told me all about you. You're a demon."

" Yes and you are a dean." I nodded. " So she did tell you about me." I nodded again. " Do you speak?"

" When I feel like it."

" Why don't you two join me for lunch?" I looked at Sesshoumaru he nodded. " Naomi? Does Sesshoumaru know that you are a dean."

" Yes he found out when I protected his young ward Rin."

" Hmm…. Show me your true self." I closed my eyes. My wing came from my back and markings appeared on my face. I opened my eyes. My father was staring at me. " You look more of a demon then angel. Do you know how to fight?"

" Alittle I taught myself." I almost forgot about the letter. " Here Mother told me to give this to you." He took it.

" I'll read it later." We arrived to his palace.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately but no one is reviewing only one person did. I want five reviews before I update again. In addition, yes I know these chapters are a little boring but there more action later I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary-

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomes lost while searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The palace was beautiful. Paintings covered the bare walls. We walked down a long hallway to the food hall. Father was explaining the paintings as we walked along. I walked aside of Sesshoumaru, I felt comfort near him. My arm brushed up against him a couple of times. I didn't think he noticed, he looked straight ahead toward the never ending hall. We entered a beautiful dinning paintings were gathered there to. A long table going the long way, one sit was at the front it looked as if could sit fifty people. He sat at the head Sesshoumaru to his left and me the right. Servants came out with food. Father started to read the letter. I didn't feel like eating today. Sesshoumaru kicked me from under the table. I looked at him and started eating.

" Well it looks like you'll be staying with me Naomi."

" What!" I was surprised. Mother would never yet me leave her side.

" In the letter, She wants me to train you to control your powers."

" Really?" He nodded.

" My lord. I want to thank you for guiding my daughter here."

" My pleasure." His face emotionless but something sparkled in his eyes.

" Please stay the night and rest. Tomorrow you can began your journey again." He nodded and a servant showed us to our rooms. While walking through the very long hallway.

" Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for helping me." I kissed him on the cheek and entered my room, closing the door behind me. I looked around beautiful paintings of my mother hung on the walls. The walls were colored blue and the bed sheets a lighter blue. I felt like a true princess that I should me. A knock on my door brought me from my thoughts. A servant entered.

" My lady my name is Sakura, I am your personal servant." She bowed and walked over to the closet and looked for some clothes.

" Sakura, I like that name. Please do not call me my lady. My name is Naomi."

" Yes Naomi-sama."

" Just Naomi."

" I cannot do that my lady. The lord would punish me if I were disrespect a person of higher rank."

" What he does not know won't kill anything."

" Yes. Naomi. Here wear this it is a nightgown." It was a beautiful red color.

" Thank you Sakura." She bowed and left. I slipped into the nightgown and walked out to the balcony. I was beautiful out the cooling breeze blew though my nightgown sending slivers up my spine. I felt something warm over my shoulders. I turned around and found Sesshoumaru standing behind me.

" Good evening Sesshoumaru-sama." He nodded in approval. I wore his top over my shoulders. " I didn't hear you come in."

" You were deep in thought when I entered." I turned my back toward him and looked at the beautiful garden below. I was tired. I yawned and felt Sesshoumaru pick me up into his arms. He carried me to bed and took of his top from my shoulders then layed me on the bed. He kissed me on the lips and I deepened it wanting more of this feeling. He pulled away and I whimpered. " Goodnight Naomi-sama." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I felt my lips, his lips felt as if they were still there. That was my first kiss, I wanted more of this feeling that was coming over me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: My wonderful chapter. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I want more reviews! Only two people are reviewing and I want to make this story better. So, press that wonderful beautiful bottom down there!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary-

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomeslostwhile searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke to the morning sun shining through my windows for once I slept in a peaceful slumber. Sakura came in and helped me dress. Then showed me to the dinning room. Sesshoumaru sat on the left again eating and talking to father.

" Good morning." I said not meaning to interrupt anything. I sat on the right of my father.

" Sleep well?" Asked father.

" Yes…. May I continue journey with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

" Why do you ask? Your mother wants you to stay here and train."

" I know but that little girl Rin, I miss her dearly." I did really miss her. She was the first to actually befriend me.

" You are going against your mother's wishes."

" Please father. I'm not fit to be a princess. Sesshoumaru can teach me to fight." I know I shouldn't beg its not right but the child really changed me I feel like a new person. I needed to see her again.

" If it is ok with lord Sesshoumaru then you may go." Sesshoumaru nodded.

" Thank you my lords." I stood up and took my leave. Sakura followed me to my room.

" My lady will you be leaving?"

" Yes. I'm sorry I don't belong here but I will visit." I said while we entered my room to pack. Sesshoumaru entered and dismissed Sakura. I turned and looked at him. " What do I own this visit?"

" That kiss meant nothing last night it was a mistake."

" Why do you say that?" was he regretting what happened.

" I will not repeat myself." He said and walked out. Sakura came back in and helped me pack my stuff.

An hour later I was done, Sesshoumaru was waiting in the courtyard with Ah-Un and Rin on his back.

She came running up to me I kneeled down and hugged her.

" Rin missed you."

" And I missed Rin." She giggled at me.

" Whats so funny?"

" Naomi-sama has a black rose in her hair and Naomi-sama's hair is lighter."

" What do you mean?" I took some of my hair and stared at it. There were blonde highlights in it! I ran inside the palace and stared into the mirror. My hair had blonde highlights. I looked really weird.

" So its happening." Said someone behind me. I turned and found my father watching me.

" What's happening?"

" Your turning into a pure angel."

" WHAT!" I yelled.

" Well at least half pure angel."

" Explain." Said Sesshoumaru in the doorway with Rin behind him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Sorry for the wait. Can't think of anything for the story. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary-

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomeslostwhile searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Explain." Said Sesshoumaru in the doorway with Rin behind him.

" Dark angels are dark. When they find joy in their life they turn pure."

" I don't get it." I said. I'm really confused. " I'm only half-angel how can I turn pure?"

" Angels who turn pure go to they respectful place in heaven. Fallen angels or Dark angels stay down here until they find something worth protecting or joy in their life."

" Rin…" I said to no one.

" What?" she asked.

" You're the first person to see me smile. I've really changed since I've come to this outside world."

" Rin changed Naomi-sama?"

" Yes."

" Naomi-sama an orphan?"

" No. I have a mother and father."

" What's in orphan?"

" A child with no parents or relatives." She looked sad.

" Rin an orphan. Rin's parents died from bandits. Rin got killed to by wolfs and Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin." She said with a huge smile on her face. I was a little surprise Sesshoumaru seemed to show no emotion except anger.

" How did he save you?" I looked at Sesshoumaru. He was still standing in the doorway.

" With his healing sword."

"Oh." His golden eyes were so mesmerizing. I felt so lost in them.

" Naomi-sama traveling with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

" Yes."

" Yay!" She said while jumping up and down.

" Rin." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

" Calm down."

" Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." She sat down. " Can Rin lay on Naomi-sama's lap?"

" Sure Rin." She rested her head on my lap and fell asleep.

" I'll be leaving for a bit. Lord Sesshoumaru will you met with me in my study." He nodded and they left. So much for leaving. I gathered Rin in my arms and put her on the bed. I layed next to her and fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Hope you like it! Two chapters in one day! In addition, maybe one more! What lucky people you are. Always PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary-

A princess born into a kingdom with no light. The sun never rises and the moon always shows. It is the place where dark angels are born. When she is old enough to explore she becomeslostwhile searching for her father and ends up in the western lands only to be found by Lord Sesshoumaru. Will sparks fly or will the two kingdoms come to war?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" I'll be leaving for a bit. Lord Sesshoumaru will you met with me in my study." He nodded and they left. So much for leaving. I gathered Rin in my arms and put her on the bed. I layed next to her and fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke to my father's voice waking me. I sat up and yawned I felt so tired. Rin was still sleeping next to me.

" Good your up." He said while closing his arms over his chest.

" Hmm?" I was still half-asleep.

" Sesshoumaru will be leaving in a bit he was asked you to wake Rin and help her bath."

" What now I'm his servant?"

" No you are Rin's caretaker and teacher."

" Where is Sesshoumaru?"

" Lord Sesshoumaru. Naomi he is a lord you must respect him."

" Yes father. I seems like I've known you forever."

" Yes will you will come and visit right?"

" Yes." He kissed me and the forehead and left. I got up and woke Rin up.

" Rin time to wake." She stared at me and sat up.

" Rin so tired."

" Me too. We have to take a bath and dress you."

" I hate baths." She said in a sleepy voice and started yawning.

" I know but Sesshoumaru-sama said so. I'm going to be your caretaker and teacher."

" Really?" she said she was smiling at me again which made me smile.

" Yes. Now lets go to our bath."

Sakura took as to the Hot Springs. I undressed and helped Rin. Sakura took are clothes and went to wash them while we bathe. I got in the water felt so good, nice and warm. (A/n: Its really cold in this house right now! Burrr freezing. Do not go outside too hot.) Rin soon joined me. I washed her back with a lily scented soap while I used a rose/ jasmine scented soap. Sakura came back half an hour later with our clean clothes she handed us a towel. I got out and dried off Rin did the same. We dresses and followed Sakura to the food hall for lunch. Rin sat by Sesshoumaru. We ate in silence until Jaken came running in with in urgent message to Sesshoumaru.

" My lord. News has been passed from servant to servant that you are to mate." I got a little jealous.

" Jaken can you not see we are eating."

" Sorry my lord forgive this lowly servant." Sesshoumaru dismissed him.

" Lord Sesshoumaru who is this lucky lady you are to mate?"

" Hari of the Southern lands."

" Is this arranged or is this your idea?" I asked.

" Onna you have no right in my business."

" Rin don't like Hari. She mean. She said Rin was a filthy human who should be taught her place."

" Rin its not true and you know it." I said trying to cheer her up. " You are such a sweet child. Who changed me so much."

" Will Naomi-sama be Rin's okaa-san?"

" Ahh…. Sure."

" Yay! Rin has a new Okaa-san!"

" Rin quiet." Said Sesshoumaru.

I stood up. " Thank you father this was a very good dinner. May I be excused?" He waved his hand and I left with rin behind me humming.

" Okaa-san?"

" What is it Rin?"

" Do you like flowers?"

" Yes. I love Roses." We walked to our room and got our stuff then went out to Ah-Un to begain our journey to the western lands.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I hope you like it! I have so many ideas for this story. Chapter 9 should be out before Monday I think. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: I'm in such a happy mood today! I'm listening to the radio and dancing. Going to state fair with my dad, his girlfriend, and my little brother. I'm glad you people who review like my story. I've had 380 hits and only 17 reviews so sad. But thanks to the people, who review, I'm going to keep updating for you.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Yes. I love Roses." We walked to our room and got our stuff then went out to Ah-Un to began our journey to the western lands.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sesshoumaru came out a couple of minutes later with my father.

" Alright time to go." Said Jaken. I helped Rin on and was about to get on but Sesshoumaru stopped me.

" You ride with me." He called his cloud thing and got on he helped me up. I waved goodbye to my father and we took off. I was holding on to him afraid to fall.

" Your not going to fall." I wasn't scared of heights for crying out loud I'm an angel with wings. I released my hold somewhat. " Onna let go of this Sesshoumaru." I let go of him but stayed close to him.

" I'm not scared of heights I just don't trust you enough."

" This Sesshoumaru never goes back on his word."

" Please stop talking in third person no wonder where Rin gets it."

" Don't dare to tell me what to do." I called my wings from my back and stepped back off the cloud. I let myself fall to the plains below waiting for the right moment to open my wings. Just before I hit the ground I opened them and flew that level. Then pulled up to Sesshoumaru and the others. It felt nice to stretch and feel the wind beneath my wings. I flew by Rin and Jaken.

" Naomi-sama looks beautiful with her wings."

" Thank you Rin." I picked her up from Ah-Un and held her close.

" Naomi-sama. This is fun!" He reached the palace. I landed before Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Since I was faster then them. I pulled my wings in and we waited. They came a couple of minutes later. Rin came running up to Sesshoumaru after he landed. " Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin had fun." He patted her on the head and walked over to me. I stared at him as he walked over to me. He stood in front of me towering over me.

" Met me in my study." He walked off and some servants came by me.

" My lady come with me. I shall show you your room."

" Thank you." Rin and I followed her to my room. " My I ask your name?"

" Tai." She didn't seem like she wanted to talk. The halls were decorated in beautiful colors. She showed me to the study and Rin left with her. I entered and He sat there looking at paperwork.

" You wanted to see me Sesshoumaru?"

" Sit." I sat to the chair he pointed too.

" Can we please make this quick I would like to see Rin for a bit."

" You are an guest here. You will listen to what I say. Am I clean?"

" Yes my lord." I sat fidgeting with my fingers, which I found very interesting. He put his hand on mine to stop me. I looked at him. He took both my hands and stood me up. I tired not to look him in the eyes but he titled my chin so I would look at his cold eyes.

" I am to be mated by next month. Lady Hari is here for other reasons."

" But you said that she is to be your-"

" Next month if I do not find a mate I am to mate her."

" Oh." Was all I could say.

" I expect you to behave and show her respect-"

" If she treats Rin bad then I will show her my temper."

" So be it." He kissed me again. I deepened it wanting more. I found myself on his desk. He began kissing my more fiercely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: A little cliffy. Please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. It was really sweet of you people. Always heres another chapter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" So be it." He kissed me again. I deepened it wanting more. I found myself on his desk. He began kissing me more fiercely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I didn't want this moment to end. However, Rin came running in with Jaken not far behind.

" Forgive me my lord." Begged Jaken.

" What is Naomi-sama doing?" asked Rin. I still felt Sesshoumaru hands on my waist and my arms around his neck. I let go but he held on.

" Rin go find Tai."

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." She ran out with Jaken not far behind. I struggled in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

" Please let go of me my lord." His grip tightened.

" You refuse this Sesshoumaru?" I didn't answer it was useless. " No woman has refused me. I'm not about to have that now."

" All those other women are whores." His claws were digging in my skin withdrawing blood. " Please let go of me."

" I am lord of this land. You do as I say."

" I see you're done with the third person." He threw me to the ground. I whimpered with pain. He put my arms above my head and sat on my legs.

" I would punish you if I didn't promise your father that no harm would come to you." He got off and helped me up then threw me over his shoulder and into the hall. I started hitting his back.

" Put me down!" I yelled while kicking him in the chest. He stopped at a door and opened it then threw me onto the bed. It was his chambers. The walls were dark red, His swords were hanging on the wall. He sat on the bed beside me while I layed there. Silence came upon us. He didn't say nor do anything for the longest time. I thought he was going to rape me.

" You confuse me Naomi."

" What do you mean?" I asked while sitting up. He was rubbing his temples. He seemed tense.

" I don't mean to confuse you."

" Your moodswings, past everything I think I've figured out…. I haven't." I started rubbing his shoulders he tensed even more but relaxed after a while.

" You should relax more. Your so tense and stressed."

" I am a lord. I don't have time to relax." He said while flicking my hands from his person. I pulled him down to me.

" Sesshoumaru you have to relax. Its not good to keep working."

" I'm fine." I pulled him down and made him lay next to me then layed on his chest. His arm went around my waist. " Tell me more about your self."

" Why? What do you want to know?" I asked.

" Anything." He said. He felt so relaxed now that I layed in his arms.

" Well from the beginning then?"

" Hai."

" Okay. I was born in the summer time as a dean. Which everyone says is a very powerful being but I don't believe them."

" Why?"

" Did you know curiosity killed the cat."

" I'm a Inu."

" Oh I forgot. Sorry… Always as they say since a dean is half angel and half demon. That person contains evil and good. Like two, different personalities. So as they grow up either they take the good or bad side as some people say." I felt he drifting off to sleep. So I shut up and fell asleep.

(A/n: I'm adding another chapter to this because I haven't been writing a lot. So, I'm making it up to you people by writing a longer chapter.)

I woke to Sesshoumaru pulling me closer to him. His breathing was faster and he was moving in his sleep. I couldn't breath being this close to him.

" Sesshoumaru." I whispered in his ear. He calmed down a bit…. Nightmare. That is what mother use to say. She said its when you dream of something bad. His claws were digging into my skin again even though I healed from the wounds before. He was sweating drops could be seen on his forehead. Whatever he was dreaming it most be terrible. I held him close to me until he woke. If he didn't finish his dream, it'll keep coming back. He woke suddenly. His eyes pure blood red. He sat up and snarled at me. Then ran out the room I heard screaming and ran to where it came from by Rin's room. She sat there huddled in the corner. " Rin are you ok?" She nodded and I ran off to where Sesshoumaru's scent was. He was running off through the forest.

I took to the sky. I could smell him by didn't know where he was. I'm only half so I can't detect where they are exactly. Trees where falling and burning. I landed close to there and watched from the bush. He was tearing the trees down burning them with his poison his eyes were still blood red.

" Sesshoumaru." I whispered. He turned toward me. I stepped out of the bush. He stared at me. No one making a sound. I could sense his pain and suffering. I walked closer to him and he took a step back. I kept coming closer to him. He didn't move but watched me closely like I was his enemy or something. Finally I reached him and hugged him around the waist. " Sesshoumaru come back to me." I said my eyes tearing up. I never felt like this. I loved him with all my heart even if he didn't show it I knew he did. I never though I would love but I did. I felt his hands go around my waist. He held me tightly around the waist it was hard to breath.

" Naomi." I looked up at him his eyes were fading back.

" Are you ok?"

" Hai." His grip around me loosened. " I almost lost you." His eyes were back to normal now.

" What do you mean? I was here the whole time."

" Naraku. He took you from me."

" I don't know who this Naraku guy is but he will never take me from you. I'll stay as long as you want me to stay." I took his hands off me, took his hand into mine, and started toward the palace. He walked next to me.

" Naomi do you know what a mate is?" He asked after we were half way home.

" Not really. Tell me." He stopped me and looked straight into my eyes.

" In our heritage a mate is like a wife to humans except we don't marry but mark each other."

" Oh. In our kingdom we marry."

" Will you be my mate?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Okay a long chapter. I'm tired anyways PLEASE REVIEW!

Will Naomi say yes or no? Can't think if I should.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: Another Chapter. I'm sorry for your wait. I'm trying to update sooner. Some people are so demanding but oh well can't change that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Will you be my mate?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was in shock. I didn't want to say no. but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be his mate.

" I need in answer by the end of the month." He called his cloud and disappeared into the night sky.

I sat down in the open area where no trees stood. The moonlight shined down upon me. I rested my back against the tree trunk and fell back asleep.

I didn't make to morning. The sun shined through the opening. A man stood in front of me. He had a sword in his hand.

" My lady why are you here?" I did not know him.

" Who are you?"

" Don't you remember?" I shook my head no. " My name is Ty." Now I remember he was the stable boy who kept our horses.

" The stable boy?"

" Yes. You remember me?"

" How could I forget you were like my best friend until you left." He helped me up and I hugged him.

" You left me alone. Why didn't you come back? Tell me everything."

" When I left, I ended up in the north lands looking for my mother." Ty was also a dean. He left to find his mother.

" Why didn't you come back?"

" My mother was dying and I stayed. However, this world is interesting. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. What are you doing here my lady?"

" My mother sent me to look for my father. I found him and she wanted me to stay. Now I'm here with Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin."

" The lord Sesshoumaru?"

" Yes. He was asked me to be his mate."

" That's great what did you say?"

" Nothing his giving me until the end of the month."

" May I stay with you my lady? My mother died last week and I have no where to go."

" Of course." We started walking back to the palace. Well actually flew to the palace while talking and racing just like our childish things we use to do. We landed and Rin came running up to me. I kneeled down and hugged her.

" Okaa-san who is this person? Why does he have wings? Is he a Angel too?"

" Rin I want you to met Ty. He is my best friend."

" Hello Rin." He held out his hand and she shook it.

" Rin why don't you go to the garden I'll be there in a bit." She nodded and ran to the garden. Sesshoumaru was walking from the dojo. He stopped and stared at us. His hand touched the toujkin (don't know how to spell it Help?) We both turned to him. Ty withdrew his sword ready for Sesshoumaru to attack.

" Sesshoumaru-sama this is my best friend Ty. Ty this is Lord Sesshoumaru." Ty bowed and Sesshoumaru walked back into the dojo. " I'll have someone show you to your room." I waved for a servant to show him his room. Then went into the dojo to Sesshoumaru.

He sat there fighting a couple of soliders which all were thrown down. He turned and looked at me.

" Thats enough for today." They left us all alone.

" Umm...My lord. Tomorow I'm going with Ty home."

" No."

" No what?"

" You are not leaving."

" But my lord!" He put his sword to his side.

" I gave you your answer. Don't try to change my mind it won't work." I lowed my head so he would not see me cry.

" Yes my lord." I made it sound like I was sad. But really i was planning on going even without his permisson.

" You'll teach Rin tomorrow in my study."

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." He dismissed me and I walked to my room. I plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hari is arriving tomorrow. I walked to my balcony and spend my wings. Ty was already in the sky. I waved to him and told he to wait. Then went to Rin's room where she was reading something. " Hey Rin."

" Hi okaa-san." she continued reading.

" What are you reading?"

" Its about a princess who was rescued by a prince and fell in love with him."

" Cute. I'm leaving Rin."

" Why?" I had her attention now.She stared at me with teary eyes.

" I have to go home to see my mother and tell her that I'm staying here from now on."

" When will you be back?"

" By the end of the month."

" Okay bye okaa-san will you bring something for me?"

" Sure. I promise." I kissed her on the forehead and heading back to my room. I loved it here why would I leave it for long? This is where I belong. I spend my wings and joined Ty in the sky.We traveled for hours across villages above the clouds so no one will see us. We found the barrier and landed near it. We walked through it and through the path that lead to the Kingdom and to my palace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Short Chapter... Sorry. I was in a hurry to get it out.PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: I'm driving myself crazy! Too much Soda. Wow…. Really hyper.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Sure. I promise." I kissed her on the forehead and heading back to my room. I loved it here why would I leave it for long? This is where I belong. I spend my wings and joined Ty in the sky. We traveled for hours across villages above the clouds so no one will see us. We found the barrier and landed near it. We walked through it, through the path that lead to the Kingdom, and to my palace.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The city looked the same as usual. We walked through the market only to have people stop and stare at us. No one dared to make a sound until we passed the market. The palace gates were in front of us.

" State your name and business." Yelled a guard from above.

" You should know me. My name is Naomi princess of this kingdom."

" Ha! She died two weeks ago."

" Kio can you not see my daughter standing in front of you!" yelled my mother on the other side of the gate. The gates opened and we walked in. MY mother came running to me.

" Oh. Naomi…. Look at you, you're changing."

" I know mother could you please explain." I said while we walked into the palace. Nothing changed.

" You're turning pure." We stopped at my room then walked in. " I changed your room a bit. But everything is still here." The walls were now painted a light color instead of black. I looked into the mirror. My hair was becoming lighter each day more blonde color. She sat on my bed and stared at me.

" Mother what is happening why am I being pure? What if-"

" You have to leave. You can't stay here."

" Why? This is my home."

" We are dark angels Naomi. Pure doesn't run in this kingdom."

" How come you are not pure. Did you not fall in love with father."

" Not all marry for love. I loved him once but he didn't feel that way for me. So I never turned pure. See to be pure you have to be loved both ways."

" Like Rin. I love her like my daughter and she loves me as a mom."

" Yes and no. Maybe someone else loves you. I most leave business to attend to. Pack your things and leave. I cannot have you here unless you are welling to give up this girl and become one of us again."

" I never was a pure breed mother! I don't belong! I cannot give up something that loves me for me so-"

" What are you saying! I am your mother and I love you. You are my daughter."

" Your were never there for me! I was beaten everyday because of my blood and you never did anything about it."

" I am the queen here. Do not tell me what to do."

" I'm leaving. I would rather give up my title then give up that little girl who has changed me so. She means everything to me. Even if Lord Sesshoumaru is mating I will still be there for her." My mother slammed the door. I muttered something and started packing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have not gotten a lot of reviews so…. Just waiting in case people review later. Thanks for the reviews you give me! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: Please Review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" I'm leaving. I would rather give up my title then give up that little girl who has changed me so. She means everything to me. Even if Lord Sesshoumaru is mating I will still be there for her." My mother slammed the door. I muttered something and started packing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I finished packing. I didn't know what time it was here because the sun never rises. We get our light for the moon that shines all the time. Candles were lit by the servants around the time everyone was to wake. Ty was visiting his father. He is not beaten because he is a pleasant while I am an noble. However, I gave up already so I'm one of them. I slung my pack over my shoulder and left my once known room. Servants walked passed me and bowed there heads. I reached the gates Ty was standing there. I opened my wings

" My lady that would not be wise." He said.

" And why not?"

" Your feathers are falling out. Its not safe get on my back. I'll fly you to lord Sesshoumaru." I hopped onto his back. He took off. We flew to the barrier the same place where the old women was. She came out and greeted us.

" Good day my princess." I nodded in approval

" Please do not call me princess. I gave up that title."

" For a little girl am I right?"

" Yes. How do you know?"

" I see everything Naomi. A little bird told me that you were asked by Sesshoumaru-sama himself to be his mate?"

" Yes its true. Can you please yet us through? I wish to see Rin as soon as possible."

" Very well. Take care of yourself."

" You too." The barrier opened and I lead Ty out. Back into the sunlight. It felt so warm. Summer was almost over and soon the sun will be cold. We walked through the village and brought some food. Ty flew me to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. It was nighttime and almost everyone was asleep. We landed in the courtyard. Sesshoumaru came out not looking to happy. A woman stood at his side with her arm around Sesshoumaru's. Rin came running toward me. I hugged her.

" Rin missed okaa-san."

" And I missed you too Rin."

" Did Okaa-san bring Rin anything?"

" Yes I did." I dug through my pack and brought out a doll that use to be mine when I was younger. " This doll use to be mine when I was your age. Please keep it safe."

" Rin loves it! Thank you Okaa-san."

" Welcome. Should you not be in bed?"

" Rin can't sleep without Okaa-san here."

" Well I'm here so lets go tuck you in." We walked into the palace. Sesshoumaru and the woman were behind us. We walked into her room she jumped onto her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Rin." She fell asleep hugging the doll.

" Naomi I want you to met Hari of the southern lands."

" Its nice to met you lady Hari." I said.

" A pleasure I'm sure." She looked at me with digest and walked to her room.

" You disobeyed me Naomi."

" Yes I know can we talk about this somewhere else?"

" Yes. Follow me." We walked to his study. I closed the door behind me and turned around to look at him.

" I am sorry for disobeying you my lord. It will not happen again." He smirked at me. I lowed my head waiting for a punishment. It never came. His finger made me look into his eyes.

" That is how women should act. They should obey their lovers."

" You are not my lover Sesshoumaru. Lady Hari is here for you not me. I came back for Rin. Once my transformation is done you won't see me again."

" Hari is nothing to me. She is to leave by next week. You will be my mate. Whether you like it or not."

" You such an-" His lips came crashing down upon mine. I pushed from him. " You ass. Leave me alone." I went to the door. His arms were around my waist. He began licking my neck where the mark was to be layed. Maybe he wasn't lying about us. I could feel my body react to his touch. I turned around to look at him. For once he did not have his armor on and his kimono smelled of Hari, A nasty smell it was of wood.

" You are a two-timer." I said. He looked at me.

" I did nothing with lady Hari, Naomi."

" Then why do you smell of her."

" For once you are using your nose."

" Answer the Question my lord."

" Hari has not stop hanging around me."

" Oh." I kissed him he deepened it and one thing lead to another. His hands roaming my body. My arms around his neck. He picked me up bridal style and to his room. He layed me on the bed then got on top.

He started undressing me while I did the same to him. I could feel his hot skin upon my bare chest. The rest of the night was a blur I remember pain and pleasure. One thing I could not forget was the mark upon my neck.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I can't do intimate scenes. Sorry but I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: this chapter is going to have Hari bashing. I'm so bored. But here goes nothing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He started undressing me while I did the same to him. I could feel his hot skin upon my bare chest. The rest of the night was a blur I remember pain and pleasure. One thing I could not forget was the mark upon my neck.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke to warm arms around my waist and breathing against my neck. I felt something nuzzle against my neck. I wince at the pain that shot through my body.

" Good your awake." Said the person who was against my back.

" Well Good morning to you too Sesshoumaru." I said while pushing more against him. He again nuzzled my neck where the mark he layed on me last night. I winced in pain. " Please don't do that."

" Why not you are mine."

" It hurts." He began licking the wound. I turned to him and put my hands on his bare chest. " What time is it?"

" Around lunch." He pulled me even closer.

" Sess…. Can't breath." He loosened his grip a bit. " Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

" I try." I looked at him. " I suggest you blink a couple of times if you don't want your beautiful eyes to fall out." I blinked a couple of times.

" You just made a joke."

" Yes. I'm not as boring as you think." I kissed him on the lips.

" Sesshoumaru do you love me?"

" I tolerate you don't I?"

" That doesn't answer the question."

" You scent is intoxicating it smells of roses and lavender."

" Yes I know. ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

" I mated with you didn't I?"

" SESSHOUMARU!"

" Yes. I love you Naomi."

" I love you too Sesshoumaru."

We spent the day together in bed. Around Dinner, we got dress after our bath in the hot spring. Rin was waiting at the table with Hari. Sesshoumaru sat at the head and me to his left.

" Sesshy? Why don't we take a walk in the gardens. ' Together ALONE' just to get to know each other more before we mate."

" I am already m-"

" He would love to my lady." I interrupted. He gave me an evil glare and began eating again. Rin didn't say a word and was playing with her food. " Whats wrong Rin?"

" Rin is not hungry."

" I am sorry I didn't do lessons today Rin. I promise-" She got up and ran out. I looked at Sesshoumaru then ran after her. " RIN! STOP! TALK TO ME!" I yelled after her. She ran into the gardens crying.

" Rin. I…. I…"

" Rin understands if Naomi-sama doesn't want Rin."

" What are you talking about Rin? I'm your Okaa-san remember."

" Lady Hari said when she mated lord Sesshoumaru that Rin was the first to die. She said Rin was worthless."

" Rin that's a lie. You mean more then anything in this world. If anyone was to die she would be first."

" Rin doesn't belong here."

" You are Sesshoumaru's daughter and mine. Hari is not going to mate lord Sesshoumaru. I did."

" Okaa-san in love with Sesshoumaru-sama." I blushed.

" Yes. I love him. Rin go to your room and stay there until I come for you." She nodded and left for her room. I had my mind set for one thing. I went into the food hall. Hari was all over Sesshoumaru. She tested my patience. My energy sword formed right into my hands. I put a death grip onto it. Hari looked at me.

" What are you doing wench?"

" Nothing…. Bitch." She narrowed her eyes at me. I walked over to her. " No one threatens my child without paying the punishment."

" That weak ningen is your child?" I swing my sword at her wrapping her kimono. " You are insane do you know who I am?"

" Yes I do. But do you know whose house you are in?"

" Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands."

" I am his mate."

" Prove it." I showed my mark to her.

" You…. Bitch…. How dare you! He is mine." Sesshoumaru sat there drinking some tea. He did not seem to mind our bickering.

" If you come anywhere near my daughter I will kill you." I made my sword disappear and stormed out of the food hall. I went into Rin's room. She sat on the floor with the doll I gave her. " What did you name her?"

" What's her name?" Rin asked.

" I never gave her a name so you name her."

" Yuri."

" Okay." I sat next to her. " Rin?"

" Yes okaa-san."

" Tomorrow we will start your studies and then we can go pick some flowers before they die."

" Really?" I nodded. She jumped on me and gave me a hug. " Thank you okaa-san."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Hope you like it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: More Hari and Naomi battling for Sesshoumaru even though its not necessary but I love killing off characters.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Really?" I nodded. She jumped on me and gave me a hug. " Thank you okaa-san."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The sun was beginning to set, I played with Rin for a bit in the garden. Hari was in her room pouting over her rich kimono I ruined. Sesshoumaru sat in his study doing paperwork.

" Okaa-san!" Rin came running up to me with a black rose. " Look what Rin found. What is it?" I took it from her.

" A black rose."

" Why is it black?"

" I don't know Rin. But it is getting late I think we should go inside now." Sesshoumaru was standing by the door again with Hari. We walked up to them. It seems that showing her my mark didn't convince her. She still held onto his arm.

" Hey Rin dear how about we go shopping tomorrow." Said Hari in a sweet innocence voice.

" No. Okaa-san is going to teach Rin tomorrow then we are going to pick flowers." Said Rin she skipped into the palace.

" My lord would you like to accompany me with a walk in the garden?" He nodded.

" But my lord you said you would stay with me tonight."

" I will be in my study. Not to be disturbed. Goodnight Naomi." We kissed and he left for the study. Hari was red as a cherry.

" Goodnight lady Hari." I walked inside to tuck Rin in. Hari followed me to Rin's room.

" Goodnight lady Naomi." She spat and walked to Sesshoumaru's study. I walked in to find Sesshoumaru siting on Rin's bed. Rin was already tucked in and ready to sleep.

" Okaa-san? Will Rin have brothers and sisters?"

" Maybe." I said while placing a hand on my lower abdomen.

" Rin wants a little sister." She said while yawning. I kissed her forehead.

" Goodnight Rin." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru and I walked out to our room.

I changed into my nightgown. Sesshoumaru already layed in bed, I layed on his bare chest. We both fell asleep and enjoyed each other's company.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: this is less then two pages but I'm bored. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

DemonMistress2603- I'm glad you like it. Well here is the chapter.

Demonic Devils- You reviewed for all my chapters thanks.

Sweet misstress cathrine- I'm glad everyone enjoys this story. I was in the shower when I came up with it.

laughingstockstables- thank you for reviewing it means a lot.

HahaI'mBetterThanYou- you are the best. For all my stories, you have reviewed. Thank you so much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: More Hari and Naomi battling for Sesshoumaru even though its not necessary but I love killing off characters. Hope you like this chapter too.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Goodnight Rin." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru and I walked out to our room.

I changed into my nightgown. Sesshoumaru already layed in bed, I layed on his bare chest. We both fell asleep and enjoyed each other's company.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke the next morning to birds singing and to my mate's soft breathing. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I snuggled closer to his chest. Heat radiated off his skin. He was so warm. I got up and kissed him on the forehead then dress and left for the garden. Hari was sitting by the pond.

" Good morning lady Hari."

" Feh."

" Not a morning person?" I asked in a polite voice.

" Why did he chose you? Beauty doesn't follow you. Black and blonde do not match. Your eyes are dull and lifeless-"

" I do no care what you think of my keep your comments to yourself."

" Are you able to bear children half- breed?"

" I'm like every other women."

" I can bear twins. Twin boys will help Sesshoumaru with his castle."

" Twins. That means nothing to him."

" We shall see lady Naomi." She got up and pushed past me. I heard her yell at a servant. Warm arms encircled me. My back was press against a bare chest.

" Morning my lord."

" Morning Naomi." He said while nuzzling my neck. " Your scent is intoxicating. We leave tonight."

" For where?"

" I have business with my half-brother."

" Your not going to fight him are you?"

" I promise not to. But if he threatens then I will." I turned and put my arms around his neck.

" You've changed so much. Your acting like a pup."

" Am I?"

" Softy."

" I would do anything to please my mate." I kissed him softly on the lips making want more for later then left him standing in the garden. I went up to Rin's room to wake her for breakfast. She was already up playing with her doll.

" Good morning Rin."

" Morning Okaa-san." She ran up and hugged my leg. I patted her on the head.

" Hungry?"

" Very." We walked downstairs to the food hall. I sat on Sesshoumaru's left and Hari on his right.

Breakfast was quite. After I finished we went into Sesshoumaru's study for Rin's teachings.

" Today we shall learn to write."

" Will okaa-san teach Rin to write Rin's name."

" Rin instead of using your name say I. Example: like Can I go outside? And if you say that then use me can okaa-san teach me to write my name. Now repeat your sentecne."

" Will okaa-san teach Rin…me to write Rin…my name?

" Yes I will."

" Yay!" Sesshoumaru walked into the study watching us.

Around lunch we stopped for a break and went outside with our lunch to pick flowers. Sesshoumaru sat by the sakura tree and watched us. We walked over to him and covered him with flowers. After we finished eating we went back to our writing lesson. Lessons were to be done by dinner. So when dinner came we sat under the Sakura tree and fell asleep.

I woke again to someone next to me. We slept outside. Rin was on my lap. The birds chirped happily in the tree next to us. I woke Rin and we went inside to change.

" You didn;t come in last night love."

" Sorry, Why didn't you come and get us?"

" You looked peaceful so I left you." He nuzzled my neck again. It was a sign of affection for Inus'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Please REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: I'll try to make them longer but I'm starting to get writer's block. I try believe me and sorry for not updating sooner. My mom just got married and I had some friends sleep over so I was busy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" You looked peaceful so I left you." He nuzzled my neck again. It was a sign of affection for Inus'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Are we leaving today? Since you didn't wake me last night."

" Hai. Hari already left."

" Rin coming?"

" Hai."

" Good." I pecked him a kiss and started packing for our trip.

Rin and I packed our bags and placed them on Ah-Un's back. Sesshoumaru was waiting for us in the courtyard, I helped Rin onto Ah-Un's back. Sesshoumaru pulled me close to him. Unfortinely Jaken was coming too. HE called forth his cloud, the wind through my hair felt so nice.

" Sesshoumaru? Tell me about your half brother Inuyasha." I asked. He remained silent. " Hello? I am talking to you my lord." I waved my hand in front of his face he caught it.

" I heard you Naomi."

" Than answer it."

" I do not wish to speak about him."

" Fine then tell me of Naraku."

" He is an half-breed wanting the shikon no tama to be a very powerful demon."

" What did he do to you to make you hate him so?"

" That is my business." My back was against his chest, his arm around my waist. I wish I had healing powers to make it grow back. My stomach began to feel uneasy.

" Sesshoumaru may we rest, I am not feeling good." We descended down to the ground only to rest into a bush, throwing up. Sesshoumaru's hand was on my back waiting for my stomach to calm down.

" We will walk." He said. Rin walked up to me.

" Will okaa-san be okay?"

" I'm fine Rin. Just an upset stomach." We began Jaken mumbling about weak human and half-breeds. I sat on Ah-Un's back with Rin, I started playing with her hair while she sang. Sesshoumaru stopped and sniffed the air. He helped me off Ah-Un and told me to wait here. He left in a silver blur. It felt like hours since he left. He appeared after I thought of that.

" No need to worry my mate."

" Where did you go?"

" My brother is not far from here." He helped me onto Ah-Un.

" I don't need you help getting off of the dragon's back. I'm not helpless." He ignored me and started walking. Rin fell asleep against me. We reached a field with beautiful flowers. A group of people sat under a Sakura tree. Inuyasha got up unsheathed his fang sword.

" Is that anyway to greet your brother little brother?" He said with ice in his voice.

" Cut the crap Sesshoumaru you can't have the fang."

" I have no use for it anymore. The final battle will be here it will end here." He said while unsheathing Toukijin. I jumped off Ah-Un and over to Sesshoumaru I grabbed his only arm.

" Please do not fight Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha seemed quite impatience he leapt at us but didn't make it far. The girl in strange clothing said sit and he fell face first in the dirt. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and me.

" Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Ship and Kirara.

" My name is Naomi."

" Would you like some tea?" My stomach was upset again. I ran to the bush and threw up again. Rin stayed by my side while we sat with the group. The girl Kagome was quite nice. She was from the future about five hundred years from now that would explain the clothing. The sun began to set; Sesshoumaru sat under the tree and Inuyasha on a branch. Both brothers remained quiet. We ate in peace, Sesshoumaru refusing at first until I forced fed him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Hope you like it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/n: ok listen, I doing another story, which I think everyone will like because my friends helped with it. My chapters will never be longer. I'm sorry to say that but I can't something so long because I'll get bored of it I don't know if Naomi is pregnant. I have to think about that. I don't want to rush things. I don't want to give everything away so just read and you'll find out. I swear if anyone who reads this doesn't review i will make your life a living hell. I'm sick of no one reviewing i don't care if you just say 'good' or 'update soon' just say something! I had alot of people read chapter 17 and only 4 reviewed. Is it so hard just to press that button! if any of you answered yes your only to met one pissed off pms teenaged girl.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We ate in peace, Sesshoumaru refusing at first until I forced fed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I shoved the food into his month.

" Eat the damn food or I'll shove it down your throat." He took the bowl from my hands and started eating. " Thank you was that so hard." He nodded and I hit him over that head then walk off to the nearest spring to bathe. The water felt so nice. The steam clearing up my senses. I felt Sesshoumaru presence behind me.

" What do you think your doing?" He asked in a stern voice with a hint of worry.

" Bathing. What else would I be doing?" My back turned toward him.

" You are testing my patience Naomi."

" Sesshoumaru I am in no mood to be leached by you so please let me bath in peace." He jumped into the tree next to the spring I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back. I got out and dried myself then dressed. He landed next to me.

" You are beginning to get fat." I slapped him across the cheek and stomped off toward Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked at me but didn't say a word.

" Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

" Why should I care?" I layed down on a mat Kagome had layed for me and fell asleep. I felt every else fall asleep. Sesshoumaru came to me he layed next to me pulling me close to his chest.

" Your behavior is not acceptable." He whispered into my ear.

" Goodnight Sesshoumaru." I said. His anger was rising.

" I will not be disobeyed. I demand respect Naomi. You are mine."

" Goodnight Sesshoumaru." I said again in a very annoyed voice. His claws digging into my hip.

" Goodnight Naomi." He spat. I fell asleep with tears forming in my eyes. Why was I crying? Why do I feel angry all of the sudden?

I woke up to Sesshoumaru's loud breathing. I turned to look at him. He wasn't snoring but his mouth was right by my ear. No one was up and the sun was still rising. I kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered a sorry. He looked at me and pulled me in for another kiss. Inuyasha woke and looked at us with disgust.

" If your going to do that get a room." Kagome began muttering something that ended with a sit. Inuyasha landed face first into the ground waking everyone up. After everyone was up Kagome began making some breakfast. I finished and walked to the river for some more water. Sesshoumaru followed.

" You have been moody lately." I didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru took the water bucket and helped me to my feet. " Last night you were in tears. Why?"

" I don't know." I said in a whisper.

" There is a reason behind everything my mate."

" Not everything Sesshoumaru. Like how my parents fell in love. Everyday I feel weaker. My hair is changing its now almost pure blonde, my wings have grown new feathers their pure white. My skin has even changed even my eyes are a lighter blue." His arms around my waist made me comfortable. " Sometimes I wonder what will happen if I turned pure. Will I be able to stay here? Or will I join the others up there?"

" Explain."

" When I was little my nanny use to read me to bed each night. One book was on history of pure angels. It is said that when an angel turns pure they join the others up in that one special place. It never talked about exceptions. I'm a half-breed will it still be the same for me?"

" I will let no one take you from me Naomi. We shall always be together."

" I wish it were true Sesshoumaru. Sometimes destiny can not be changed." I felt a tear run down my face. Sesshoumaru turned me to face him and warped it off. I buried my face into his chest and let the tears run free. He just held me and waited for them to past. I felt a dark presence near by, Sesshoumaru picked me up and ran toward it. Into the clearing. The sky dark and insects everywhere. I heard Sesshoumaru whisper something.

" Naraku..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I hope you liked it! **Please REVIEW! Press the damn button! Its not that hard see the wonderful button! **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for all my chapters and sorry for the pissed off a/n but i just want people to review and tell me how they like it. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha. So there I said it.

**A/n: Please review after reading. Had to get this done before school started. I'm in high school now so can't wait. Nervous I hate going to different schools.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sesshoumaru put me to my feet. I created my light sword and transformed to my true self. This was the last battle. Rin ran behind me, Ah-Un stood next to me so did the little fox, Shippou. Miasma appeared out of no where killing everything around us. The trees died and melted to nothing. A figure in a baboon suit before us.

" Naraku you will pay. This is the last battle."

" I agree Inuyasha." Tentacles appeared from under the suit attacking everyone. I put up a barrier protecting the children while my mate went and attacked Naraku. Swarms of demons came out from the forest, hundreds of thousands appeared. Every tentacle that hit the barrier turned to dust. His attacks were aimed at me. I felt the barrier weakening. It was creaking in the middle.

" Sesshoumaru!" I yelled as the barrier broke. He appeared in front of me swiping the tentacle away.

" Run! Go as far as possible!" I nodded and helped the children onto Ah-Un. The poisonous insects were everywhere. It would be no use in flying and running cause the demons surrounded us. I puck a feather from my wing and gave it to Rin. A barrier was created.

" Whatever you do Rin do not let go of that feather. I want you to go to the nearest village and stay there. I will find you there." I kissed her forehead and sent Ah-Un off. Cutting off the tentacles that came at me I helped protect Kagome as she aimed arrows at Naraku. The battle seem to last for hours and Kagome was running out of arrows. I had to create light arrows and hand them to her for she was a miko and our powers were equal. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were tiring. Blood dripped from their hands. Sesshoumaru was stabbed in the abdomen and would not stop bleeding his arm was deeply cut. Inuyasha had very similar injuries.

Naraku, anyways seem to reheal himself except for when Kagome hit him with the light arrows. She could not aim right for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kept getting in the way. A blast from Naraku blew Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha into the forest somewhere. Kagome had a perfect shoot and aim at his heart. The arrow pierced him and a blood-hurling scream was heard. A bright light appeared from within Naraku. I covered my eyes. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha launched an attack together at Naraku using the last of their strength. A huge blast came and ashes blew from impact. I was thrown to the tree knocking me out cold.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke to the sun shining upon my face. I looked at it then at the battlefield. Kagome was laying on the ground out cold. My body ached from the impact of the tree. I slowly stood up and walked to her. Sango and Miroku were lying near each other. I kneeled down she was breathing I shook her slowly.

" Kagome? Wake up." She began to stir and slowly stood up.

" Its over isn't it?"

" Yes. Its all over." I helped her up. We helped Sango and Miroku up luckily they were not hurt badly. I couldn't see Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha anywhere. Ash covered the ground. " Sesshoumaru?" I yelled no one answered. I couldn't smell him. The smell of death was in the air. Dead demon bodies layed everywhere. " Sesshoumaru? Answer me." I was beginning to worry. Inuyasha came out of the forest blood covered him. On his shoulder was Sesshoumaru out cold. I ran up to them and helped Sesshoumaru to the ground. Inuyasha collapsed into Kagome's arms. He was covered in blood too. His wounds stopped bleeding and his breathing was slow. " Sesshoumaru? I'm here please say something anything." I held his hand I felt him squeeze it.

" Naomi?" I felt tears stream down my face.

" I'm here. Rest now my love." He nodded and fell asleep. Sango and Miroku helped us carry the guys to a village where Rin and Shippou were staying. The demon healer helped clean our wounds. She too was an angel but pure. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lied on the beds. I relaxed in the spring knowing that they will be okay. Sango and Kagome joined me and we talked about what we wanted to do since Naraku was gone.

It was the third day since Naraku was killed. The guys slept like nothing could bother them. They were out cold. I stayed by Sesshoumaru side at night and during the day picked flowers with Rin. His injuries were completing healed but he didn't wake.

The forth day came and went. Rin and I were in the fields playing games. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and looked up to see two beautiful golden eyes staring back at me. " Sesshoumaru!" I kissed him fiercely not caring who saw us. I loved him and the whole world could know but I didn't care. He kissed me back just as much. We stopped and held each other close.

" I've missed you." He said.

" I was never gone my love."

" Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Rin ran up to us and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly around the legs. He patted her head. He handed me a red rose.

" Thank you my lord."

" A beautiful flower for a beautiful angel." He noticed. My body during the last few days changed completely. I was now pure and with child. My stomach you could not notice much.

" I am with child, Sesshoumaru."

" I know."

" For how long?"

" Long enough." We kissed and walked back to the village. Inuyasha was up and complaining about the nasty smelling medicine. Kagome sat him a couple of times until he got the message.

Two months later….

I walk the castle gardens my stomach sticking out of my kimono. My mate sitting in his study talking to his half brother. After the battle, they have become close. Still arguing but better then before. The spar occasionally. Kagome stays with us now. She said her good byes to her family in the future. She is now mated to Inuyasha. The shikon no tama was completed and Kagome made a wish on it for her to be a hanyou an Inu youkai. Rin ran up to me with flowers in her hand. The monk and slayer lived in the village. They were expecting twins. The monk's hand was uncursed but it still had a mind of its own. Twice he was groped me. Sesshoumaru willing to cut it off the next time he did it.

" The sun is beginning to set." I said to myself.

" Yes it is." A voice answered behind me and two arms wrapped around me. The healer healed it back. They found their way to my stomach. Although I was big, I still fit in his embrace. We watched the sun set then went inside for a nice cup of tea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/n: Hope you like it. Chapter 20 up next that is the last chapter! Please Review!**

**HahaI'mBetterThanYou****- Thank you for cheering me up. I'm glad you like my stories. **

**SaM- Thank you for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I will stay this but I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N- Last Chapter! Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter. My new story has to be typed up so I have a lot of work yet and school is starting so I'll be able to update once a week. I expect more reviews for this chapter so you better!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two months later….

The baby was born on the forth mouth. Demon children always are born within the four month period. It was a boy named Taro. He had eyes like his father with specks of blue in them. His hair along silver color.

A crescent moon on his forehead and one purple strip on each cheek. He was still a half-breed like me but more demon then angel. I held him close to me.

The healer left to let my love and friends in. Sesshoumaru came in first. I handed him Taro. He began to cry so Sesshoumaru handed him back.

" A momma's boy." Said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha sit boy!" He fell face first into the wood. Kagome dragged him out and then held Taro.

" Why does he cry for me?" asked Sesshoumaru.

" Because he was just born and they always love the one who went through ALL THAT HARD WORK FOR THEIR FATHERS!" I yelled. I was still moody and tired. He backed away and left.

" I can't wait until my child is born. Do you want me to care for him while you sleep?"

" Yes please." I drifted off to sleep. I woke to someone crying. Kagome was holding him.

" He's hungry but refuses to eat from Sesshoumaru and I." She handed me the bottle and Taro. He quickly grabbed the bottle and began suckling. Sesshoumaru came in with Inuyasha. Taro had very beautiful golden eyes just like Sesshoumaru. I loved them. He kissed my forehead.

" You bore me a wonderful son."

" Yes one who won't let their father touch them." He chuckled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

One year later….

Little Taro ran down the hall. Yelling for me. I opened the door and collided with him.

" What's wrong my pup?"

" Hide." He ran into the room. Rin came running in. She was now ten.

" Where is he?" She yelled for Taro to hear. Sesshoumaru sat in his desk doing paperwork.

" I don't know maybe you should check under the desk by Sesshoumaru's feet." Rin went running to the desk. I heard a giggle and Taro running behind me. I picked him up. " Bed time you two."

" No." said Taro.

" What did you say mister?" I said in a stern voice.

" Daddy." He jumped from my arms and onto Sesshoumaru's lap where he always went to when he was in trouble with me. He thinks its safe.

" Taro listen to your mother before she takes it out on me." He said in a lazy voice.

" I think its bedtime for everyone including my love."

" I have to finish this-"

" Tomorrow."

" Yes my love." He picked up Taro and Rin, then headed to their rooms. We tucked them in and left for our room.

" You are so-"

" Lovable." I hit him on the arm.

" No…. Don't interrupt me. Now I forgot what I was going to say." I changed into my nightgown and slipped into bed, he came in moments later. I layed in his chest.

" Well-"

" No."

" What?"

" No more children."

" Why not? When was the last time we made love together?"

" A year and two months ago."

" Actually. Your passed the due date."

" I'm in heat. I have a high chance for getting pregnant."

" It never killed anyone."

" No but you'll be the first to die." I felt his hand wonder up my nightgown. " You better watch that wondering hand if you want to keep it." I felt it go up farther. I pulled him down for a kiss. However, it ended up with us making love together again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morning….

I woke to little Taro jumping on the bed.

" Mommy!" I looked at Sesshoumaru who just layed there like he pretended that Taro wasn't here.

" Sesshoumaru wake your ass up and feed the kid." I yelled while throwing a pillow at him. Taro stared at me. " And you don't repeat what I said." I pointed a finger at him. He nodded and ran out locking the door behind him.

" What my love?" He asked in a fake sleepy voice.

" I know you heard me. Get up and feed him. I'm tired." This was the morning routine. Taro coming to wake us up for breakfast sometimes Rin did it.

" Now…. My love." He said while dressing I had my back facing him. He threw me my nightgown. I dressed and walked to the hot spring.

My parents knew about Sesshoumaru and I. My mother was not happy with this idea but she accepted my son as her grandchild and came to visit occasionally to see him. My father came once a month, He remarried or mated. To a very kind women named Rose. She was human but was very nice. They had two sons together. She also was a princess in a local village.

I came down for breakfast every sitting there. Sesshoumaru at the head and me on the right.

We ate in peace. Now this is what a family should be like. I never want Taro to grow up the way I did.

He deserves a mother and father who care deeply about him. This is the way I will live my life in this peaceful palace with my love and family.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/n: I suck at endings if I come up with a better one, I'll change it but for now, this will do. PLEASE REVIEW! And you better or I'll (will can't say it on here) blackmail you (actually i can't so don't take it as a threat) (Please don't sue). Review press that very handsome button down there.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**(See the button…. I do NOW REVIEW!)**


End file.
